Eternity Can End Within Seconds
by Kiriona
Summary: Poems based on the Prince of Persia series! All written on whims out of boredom!
1. Eternity Can End Within Seconds

Kiri: This is a random poem I dreamed up while I was bored in class the other day. It's the same story as my Kingdom Hearts poem... I got bored in English class, so I just started writting some nonsense, and this was the eventual outcome. I liked it, as did my friends, so I'm gonna put it up here. It's a summery of all three games, so yes, a little long, but it should be good. I hope. 

* * *

Eternity Can End Within Seconds

Written by Kiriona

The Prince of Persia, reckless and young,

Released the Sands of Time and a new evil sprung.

It destroyed Azad and consumed everything,

From animals to solders and even the King.

Only two made it out

And together they adventured

To stop the Vizier's plan's before they occurred.

As they traveled to the Tower of Dawn,

The prince realized he'd been used as a pawn.

Hoping to gain immortality and power,

The Vizier constantly tried to make the prince cower,

But time and again the prince got away

And continued his trekthroughout the night and the day.

Through hordes of Sand Creatured and deadly traps,

The prince and the princess created a gap

And using the power of the Dagger of Time,

The prince fought on to punish the Vizier for his traitorous crime.

But along the way they were trpped in a tomb

Where they were certain that they would meet their doom.

Meraculously, though, they somehow got out

And while they were together, a romance did sprout,

But even after their moments of love,

The princess was killed when she fell from above.

In all his agony and grief,

The prince held on to that one belief

And he used the sands to reset time,

Then returned to the princess to stop the whole thing in its prime.

Unfortunately, who ever opens the Sands must die,

So the prince was forced to run and hide.

Dahaka, fate's demon, now hunted him,

Pursuing him restlessly, wanting to win.

In order to stop the Dahaka's constant descent,

To the Islands of Time the prince went.

There, he hoped to stop the Empress

From ever creating the Sands in the first place.

Sadly, however, it all went wrong

And the Sands were created,

And his adventure prolonged.

But using the Mask of the Wraith to retaliate,

He saved the Empress of Time and changed fate.

The prince, relieved, took her to Babylon

Only to discover what else had gone wrong.

The Vizier was back, since the sands never were,

And he kidnapped the Empress, and killed her.

Finally, the Vizier had what he wanted.

He was immortal now, and worshipped.

In his attempt to save the Empress,

He was infected by the Sands and now embodied another presence.

Using the dagger of Time once again,

The prince and the dark Prince fought the creatures that were once men.

Constantly switching between light and dark,

He journeyed through Babylon with the princess to embark

On the quest to reclaimed what was his own:

His city, his life, and his thrown.

The journey is rough and the battles are gruling,

But he eventually meets his enemy with his anger pooling.

He defeats the vizier and the world is saved.

He can relax for now.

Things turned out ok.

* * *

Kiri: So, what did y'all think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Tell me! 


	2. The Prince

_The Prince_

_Written by Kiriona_

I'm living a life I shouldn't be living.

I'm giving a presence I shouldn't be giving.

According to fate, I should be dead,

But I don't care what the timeline said.

My life is my own and my own is my life

And I'll fight to the end of this destiny strife.

I swear I'll find a way around

While at the same time, keep my head on the ground.

I promise to run to the ends of the world

To escape this fate in which I am curled.

I promise I'll fight as hard as I must

To keep Dahaka from turning my to dust.

And should it come down to running away,

I'll run for my life, rather than stay.

Something so huge, that takes away light…

It isn't worth it to stay and fight.

This is my life for the past seven years,

And it is a fight to the end it appears.

* * *

Kiri: What can I say? I was inspired. I've got another poem, too. I may put that one up also... but tell me what y'all think of this one! 


End file.
